waterdrops kisses
by petalflakes
Summary: Hanji ingin prianya mencapai mimpi yang selama ini selalu dia inginkan [ levihan, after ch.115, a #differentperspectiveproject with Florianon and Ackermanheichou ]


_Attack on Titan © Hajime Isayama, i take no material profit from this work._

**warning :** miss typo(s), levihan, after ch.115 setting

**_this is a project from different perspective on what happened to Levi, this is my version, with Florianon and Ackermanheichou_**

**note : **kesamaan_ dalam cerita hanya kebetulan semata, terimakasih :)_

* * *

**[ waterdrops kisses ]**

**.**

* * *

_ Beku menghajarnya. Berulang kali, layaknya ratusan jarum es menusuk kulitnya, membuatnya mati rasa—tulangnya serasa ingin copot dan dia tidak bisa merasakan ototnya sama sekali. Matanya memburam, tapi ada yang dia rasa tengah merengkuh tubuhnya dalam beku. Mendekapnya erat-erat, mendeskripsikan rasa yang dia terima saat itu pun rasanya sulit sekali._

Seharusnya kau meninggalkanku saja.

_Dekapannya mengerat. Arus sungai terlalu deras dan membuatnya makin menggigil. Luka-lukanya yang menganga dia rasa perih—lalu, suara tembakan. Peluru menghantam gejolak air dalam badai hujan. Berepetisi, bertubi-tubi. Sampai-sampai dia berpikir, tampaknya mustahil untuk lepas dari situasi semacam ini._

Seharusnya kau meninggalkanku saja, Kacamata Tolol.

_Dalam pikirannya yang berkecamuk, dan otaknya yang terus merutuk, konsiusi kemudian memilih untuk meninggalkannya._

_Beku tidak mampu dia tahan lagi._

…

Satu hal yang ada di pikiran Sang Wanita saat ini adalah, membuat pria dalam dekapnya tetap hidup.

Arus sungai memang deras—tapi pacuan kuda prajurit berseragam dengan senapan api dalam genggaman tidak kalah cepat. Mereka tersusul. Cepat atau lambat, kalau wanita itu tidak cepat bertindak, mereka akan tertangkap.

Dia akan tertembak, mereka berdua akan tenggelam.

Kalau sudah begitu, tidak ada lagi yang bisa menjadi tameng untuk sosok lemah dalam dekapnya.

Persendiannya dia rasa membeku, bibirnya membiru dan kulitnya pucat pasi. Beberapa kali dia coba untuk menghirup oksigen di permukaan—bahunya tertembak. Tapi, tidak mengapa. _Tidak mengapa. _Selama pria ini baik-baik saja.

Sebab dia tidak ingin kehilangan lagi.

Sebab, dia ingin prianya mencapai mimpi yang selama ini selalu dia inginkan.

_Kedai teh dan keluarga kecil, bukan?_

_Tidak apa, tidak apa._

_Kita akan mencapainya bersama._

…

_Tubuhnya terasa berat—gravitasi melawan tekadnya untuk tetap bernapas. Dia makin jauh terperosok ke dalam, hingga dirinya dilingkup kegelapan yang tampak infiniti. Pasokan oksigen di paru-parunya menipis, gelembung udara tercipta, naik ke permukaan air yang tidak lagi tenang._

_Sebuah tangan meraihnya—tidak, dua, tiga—belasan pasang tangan menggapai tubuhnya. Menariknya semakin dalam, tapi dirinya tidak punya tenaga untuk melawan._

_Lalu, dia mendengar namanya dipanggil sayup-sayup, di kedalaman air, dari pemilik pasang-pasang tangan yang mencengkram seragam prajuritnya, dari tangan-tangan yang memegang kuat bahunya, dari tangan-tangan yang dia rasa menyentuh permukaan wajahnya yang beku dan penuh luka. Bisik-bisik namanya yang kemudian bertransformasi menjadi panggilan yang terdengar mengerikan—berepetisi dan terdengar begitu dalam._

"Levi."

"Levi."

"Kapten."

"Hei, Levi."

"Kakak."

_ Matanya yang semula lemah dan hampir terpejam kini tersentak terbuka. Netranya menemukan langit lazuardi terhampar luas dengan awan seputih susu yang berarakan. Kemudian, dia menyadari dirinya tengah terbaring di rerumputan yang menguarkan aroma basah—terhampar luas sejauh mata memandang._

_Juga, seseorang tengah memangku kepalanya. _

_Matanya menangkap sebuah sosok—netranya kelabu, persis dirinya. Surainya segelap malam, panjang dan tergerai hingga pinggul. Senyumnya begitu teduh, jemarinya mengusap helai-helai rambutnya lembut._

_Tidak perlu banyak waktu baginya untuk mengenal siapa sosok bermata teduh di depan wajahnya. Membuatnya spontan terduduk dan menatapnya dengan mata membola._

…

Wanita itu tidak ingat persisnya bagaimana.

Tapi, begitu dia menarik tubuhnya bersama pria itu dari sungai yang dingin, tapak kaki kuda yang berpacu tidak lagi dia dengar. Hanya ada suara air sungai yang mengalir. Damai, tenang. Namun degup jantungnya mengambil alih dan napasnya tidak teratur, tersengal dan pikirannya berantakan dan sulit untuk menatanya kembali.

Jemarinya pelan memeriksa detak nadi di sisi leher Sang Pria.

_Lemah._

Begitu pelan, tapi masih ada harapan yang berbisik sendu. Atau, mungkin, hanya pemikiran-pemikirannya yang melawan rasional dan dirinya yang mengucap harap meski dia tahu kemungkinannya begitu kecil, nyaris tidak ada.

Wanita itu memompa dada Sang Pria, mengangkat dagunya, menyatukan bibir mereka. Menarik napas dalam sebelum melakukan hal yang sama. Lagi dan lagi, berepetisi, tangisnya hampir pecah namun semangat dan harapnya tidak akan dia biarkan luntur.

Bibir Levi begitu kasar dan beku, aroma amis menguasai indera penghidunya. Bibir wanita itu berbisik parau, terus berujar permohonan sebelum kembali memberi pernapasan buatan. Semua yang dia mampu lakukan, semua pengharapan yang mampu dia tumpahkan.

_Kumohon, kumohon._

Ada beku yang didistribusi Levi saat Hanji menautkan bibir mereka sekali lagi.

_Aku tidak ingin kehilangan siapa pun lagi._

…

_ "Ma."_

_Wanita itu melempar senyum ketika memegang kedua pipi Levi, mengecup dahinya lembut, "Kau tampan."_

_Tenggorokannya sesak, pria berkepala tiga itu menunduk dalam. Namun, wanita itu—ibundanya—mengangkat dagunya, menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Bagaimana tugasmu, Kapten?"_

_Lidahnya kelu, matanya menghindari kontak—sebab pandangannya memburam dan dadanya sesak. Ada sesuatu yang hendak membuncah ke luar. Sesak menyergapnya—tenggorokannya perih, dan pria itu cepat-cepat menengadah demi menghalau air matanya untuk turun._

_"Ma, aku—"_

_"Kembalilah, Sayang."_

_Levi hendak menolak—sebab dia ingin menatap wajah itu lebih lama. Sebab, dia ingin memeluknya lama-lama, mengujar maaf, menghabiskan waktu sebagaimana seharusnya terjadi—seandainya wanita itu tidak pergi terlalu cepat. Membayar waktu-waktu yang hilang. Levi ingin tinggal dalam ruang waktu infiniti dan dimana rasa sakit dan kehilangan tidak berlaku._

_Dimana dia bisa bertemu Sang Ibu, Erwin—sahabatnya, Isabel, Farlan, Petra, Auruo, Erd, Paman Kenny, dan lainnya. Tapi—_

_"Levi," kata wanita itu sekali lagi. "Seseorang tengah mengharapkan presensimu dalam hidupnya."_

_Pria itu menghela napas lelah, menggenggam jemari wanita itu kuat-kuat. Ada emosi tak terbatas yang tidak mampu dia konversikan menjadi kalimat utuh saat ini._

_"Seseorang tengah menunggumu bangun."_

_Lalu, fragmen-fragmen berdesakan di depan matanya. Memori yang semula sempat terlupakan kini berhamburan, membuatnya mengingat banyak hal. Zeke, rencana euthanasianya, tombak petir—ledakan yang membuatnya terpental dari gerobak, terhempas ke permukaan air sungai yang dingin sebelum dirinya bersusah payah berenang ke tepian dengan napas tersengal. Juga—_

_Hanji._

Hanji tengah menunggunya. Wanita berkacamata itu tengah menunggunya.

_"Kita akan bertemu lagi," begitu kata Sang Wanita. "Tapi, Levi Sayang, bukan sekarang waktunya."_

_ Bahunya bergetar—wanita itu mendadak sirna dalam embus angin. Tempatnya berdiri sekarang bertransformasi menjadi putih yang tak terbatas, tanpa sudut dan tanpa sisi. Hanya kekosongan hampa yang infiniti, yang membuatnya takut luar biasa._

_Namun, matanya memilih terpejam._

_Dia siap mendapatkan konsiusinya kembali._

…

Levi memuntahkan air begitu banyak—terbatuk keras. Sangat keras hingga rasanya tenggorokannya perih. Dia merasakan genggaman erat di tangannya, dan usapan lembut di punggungnya.

"Syukurlah, syukurlah, syukurlah, _syukurlah."_

Pandangannya menajam, lalu rasa sakit kembali menguasai dirinya. Tulangnya ia rasa remuk, sekujur tubuhnya perih. Levi menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum melihat siapa yang membenamkan wajahnya ke ceruk lehernya.

"Hanji?"

"Idiot. Orang waras mana yang duduk di dekat tombak petir?"

Ada gelak pelan yang terlepas—tapi keduanya tahu itu hanya ekspresi lega sederhana. Levi yang merasa bodoh atas tindakannya, dan Hanji yang merasa lega kalau pria ini masih bisa berucap tanpa rasa sulit.

Levi mendesis menahan perih ketika wanita itu memeluk tubuhnya erat-erat.

"Hanji, hei,"

Hanji tidak bisa mengonversi berbagai pemikiran abstrak di otaknya dengan kata-kata. Rasa leganya, bahagianya, cemasnya, amarahnya. Semua campur aduk dan wanita itu hanya bisa menangis tanpa suara di dekap Sang Pria.

"Aku hampir mati, tahu."

"Tentu saja, Cebol."

"Yah, makanya," Levi berdeham, "Kau menindih tubuhku begini membuatku semakin cepat mati."

Hanji cepat-cepat menyingkir, mengusap kedua pipinya dengan punggung tangan, kemudian sigap merobek jubahnya untuk menutup jemari Levi yang tak utuh. Mengusap luka yang menganga di wajahnya, berucap maaf berkali-kali ketika Levi mengerang menahan rasa sakit.

"Kapten Bodoh."

Levi tidak membalas, namun sesaat kemudian dia angkat bicara.

"Zeke … Si Jenggot itu. Bagaimana dia?"

"Jauh lebih baik darimu." Jawaban Hanji dibalas hela napas kasar Sang Pria. Bibirnya terus bergumam, mengumpat, melepas rasa kesal.

"Aku sudah berjanji—"

"Khawatirkan dulu dirimu."

Levi bungkam seiring matanya yang menilik wajah wanita di depannya lekat-lekat. Matanya yang sembab, matanya yang memancarkan kekhawatiran. Dan sentuhnya yang membuatnya merasa lebih aman.

"Euthanasia, Rakyat Eldia," Ucapan Levi menghentikan gerak Hanji. "Kita harus cepat bertindak sebelum monyet itu melakukan hal tolol seperti itu."

Hanji terdiam.

"Hanji," suara Levi rendah-dalam, "Ini tanggung jawab kita."

"Tanggung jawabku, tepatnya." Hanji melepas senyum tipis, "Untukmu, Kapten. Beristirahatlah. Kita akan mencari tempat untuk berlindung—itu janjiku."

Ada getar di suara komandan yang merupakan sahabatnya itu yang sempat Levi tangkap.

"Untuk itu, jaga konsiusimu, Levi. Tetaplah hidup."

Ada jeda sejenak, sebelum Hanji melanjutkan, "Kita akan mewujudkan mimpimu bersama-sama."

Untuk sejenak, ada hal yang Levi sadari saat netra sienna Hanji bertubrukan dengan iris kelabunya. Ada rasa sadar di sana, jawaban atas pertanyaannya dan rasa penasarannya yang terjawab.

Rasa cintanya pada Hanji berbeda. Bukan, bukan seperti cinta dan loyalitasnya pada Erwin, bukan pula rasa sayangnya pada anak-anak 104.

Perasaan yang sulit Levi deskripsikan dan lontarkan, tapi Levi tahu betul bahwa dirinya benar-benar mencintai Hanji. Dalam artian yang sangat dalam, dan berbeda.

Tapi, untuk saat ini, yang Levi inginkan adalah untuk tetap berada di sisi wanita itu. Menopang beban bersamanya, mendiskusikan berbagai masalah dengannya.

Karena, mungkin itu cara seorang Levi mengucap terimakasih tanpa harus merasa canggung.

.

**[ fin ]**


End file.
